


It's More Fun With an Audience

by Im_sorry_dont_judge_me



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_sorry_dont_judge_me/pseuds/Im_sorry_dont_judge_me
Summary: Long story short: Meg and Gavin enlist Michael's help in making a sex tape and Michael enjoys the show ;)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Gavin Free/Meg Turney
Kudos: 29





	It's More Fun With an Audience

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Had this lying around for a while and finally thought why not post it here, maybe someone will like it.

"You want to- what?" Gavin was clearly taken aback, but he hadn't rejected the request. That was a good sign, right? Meg sat up from where she had been resting her head in his lap. "Hear me out. We could get much better angles if we had someone to film us plus it's kind of exciting to have someone watch, right?" Gavin opened and closed his mouth like a confused goldfish.

"So you- okay, it's not like you can just put out an ad on craigslist," he objected after a moment of silence. "I wasn't going to ask some random stranger," Meg interjected like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gavin pondered this for a second. "I don't know if one of our friends watching would be more or less weird. And who would you even ask?" Meg was about to answer when Gavin hastily added, "And don't say Ryan, I'm kind of over those jokes." Meg chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. 

"Not what I was going for, don't worry. I was actually thinking Michael." "Michael?!" Gavin sputtered immediately, "why him?" Meg shrugged. "I don't know, he's your best friend, he might do it. And if he doesn't he would at least keep it to himself if you asked him to." Gavin mulled this over. She was right about that, Michael would maybe make fun of him in the moment but he wouldn't be an ass about it and tell everyone- "Besides, you said he's attractive and honestly, I agree-" "What?! I never said that," Gavin interrupted, sounding almost offended. 

"Well, those weren't your exact words but... you know." "What did I allegedly say? I don't remember that," Gavin insisted. Meg thought back on it and came to a realization. "Right, you were kind of drunk." Gavin groaned. Drunk Gavin was an idiot who might have said dumb stuff and not remembered. Meg was grinning. _Oh great, let the teasing begin._

Meg put on her best Gavin voice, having mastered his accent and drunk voice a long time ago. "Meg, you don't understand it's not even faiiir. Did you see his arms, they're like- I don't- his muscles feel soooo nice. And he's still cute- with those fruck- freckles and stuff-" Meg trailed off, deciding her demonstration was enough. Gavin had slumped so far down the couch it really looked like he was ready to sink into the ground, hands covering his face. 

"That was just- I just noticed that he's been working out more, besides I was drunk", he mumbled weakly. Meg put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be so embarassed. Besides, if you really don't want to do this that's fine. I just wanted to ask." She gave him a peck on the cheek when he shuffled back up. Gavin hesitated briefly before replying, "I'm not against it, it's just a lot. I'll think about it, okay?"

* * *

Meg was about to drift off to sleep when Gavin brought it up again. "I think I'd be cool with that. What you asked the other day." Meg instantly knew what he was talking about. "Just cool with it or is it something you also want to do?" Gavin swallowed nervously then said, "I want to try it," then, "I think I like the idea of- of you kind of- showing me off." 

Meg lit up at that, no longer tired. Gavin liked to be dominated, but this was new. She couldn't hide her excitement. "Hm, you want me to show Michael how well I trained you? How good you can be for me?" Gavin's breath hitched as he nodded frantically and she could tell he liked that idea very much. She climbed on top of him and pinned his arms to the bed, slowly grinding on him. 

"Maybe I could tie you up, all wrapped up like a present, and ride you." Gavin whimpered and Meg could feel him growing hard underneath her. She would tease him for being so easy but she was not much better, excited by the image of Gavin weakly struggling against those red ropes, begging her to touch him. "But then I'd have to do all the work. I should make you finger yourself for the camera while I put on my strapon and if you're good, I'll push you down and fuck you into the mattress."

Gavin was panting now, desperately rutting up against her. "Please Meg-" "I wonder what Michael would think, seeing you begging to get fucked like a whore." Gavin let out another high-pitched whine, turning his face away in embarrassment and Meg knew he was close. She put her hands on his throat, not pressing down, but he understood the silent command and looked at her. "You'd put on such a good show. Maybe when I'm done I should let him have a turn," Meg added, now pressing down lightly and Gavin's face went slack as he came with a choked moan. 

She gave him no time to recover, slipping down her panties and moving up to straddle his face. "Be a good boy and finish me off," Meg ordered, delighted when Gavin let out another quiet groan and went to work, expertly licking her open. His tongue circling her clit before pushing inside her- she realized only now how close she had already been, lightly rocking against his face a few more times before she was coming as well. When she had dropped back to her spot next to him, she had to tease him, at least a little bit. 

"I can't believe you came in your underwear like a teenager." "Meg!" Meg laughed at his disgruntled response but didn't push it further. Gavin appreciated that because now he was thinking about it, _rationally_ , and felt his gut twist a little. He'd gotten off with Meg's hands around his throat more than once but that wasn't the only thing that had pushed him over the edge. _Maybe when I'm done I should let him have a turn._ He was glad when Meg distracted him by posing the next question. "So who's going to ask him?"

* * *

Gavin was incredibly relieved that Meg had agreed to ask Michael. She had argued that Michael was his best friend and that he would have endless opportunities to bring it up seeing as they worked together, but how would he bring that up? _Hey boi, want to film me and Meg going at it?_ Not to mention that he had liked Meg's ideas a little more than he'd like to admit and that would be a whole different story. 

Besides, it had been Meg's idea so it was only fair for her to ask. Except now she was sitting across from him on the couch texting Michael and he simultaneously wanted and didn't want to see what they were typing back and forth. Meg looked up after a finishing a long text and must have seen his nervous glance. "He thought I was joking at first, so I had to explain to him that I'm 100% serious," she said as a way of explanation. Gavin admired her bravery, pretty sure he would have chickened out and left it standing as a joke. 

"He said he'd have to ask Lindsay." Gavin stared at her dumbly. Did that mean that he was considering it? He tried to focus on his twitter notifications again. Would Lindsay be okay with it? Should they ask her to come as well? But that would be weirder, they wouldn't need two people filming so one of them would just be watching- "Gavin?" "Wot?" He supplied helpfully, looking up at Meg. "I said it's settled, he's down. We just need to agree on a time."

* * *

"Michael?", Gavin squeaked in apparent surprise as he opened the door. "Yeah, didn't Meg tell you we were on for today?" Gavin was getting very red. "What? Oh, she did but I guess I didn't- whatever." He averted his eyes as Meg chuckled next to him. "I can go if you want", Michael suggested. "No!", Gavin objected quickly before adding, "I mean I don't mind or whatever." Gavin hoped that hadn't come out too frantic. 

He was incredibly nervous but he couldn't help feeling a little bit excited as well. Was that weird? He hadn't really considered himself an exhibitionist, but the thought of being recorded and watched suddenly made his heart skip a beat in a way he couldn't entirely blame on anxiety. Gavin was startled out of his thoughts when Michael cleared his throat and Gavin realized they were still awkwardly standing at the doorway. 

"Um, come in," he muttered as he stepped out of the way. When Michael toed off his shoes Meg prompted, "So do you want to play some Mario Kart or should we get right to it?" Michael shrugged and glanced at Gavin who returned the gesture before adding, "Let's just get to it, I'll just lose my nerve if we draw this out." Meg hesitated for a second. "You know it's fine if you've changed your mind, right?" Gavin nodded with a reassuring smile. "I know, but I want to do this. Just... a little nervous." 

He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips. A pleasant warmth settled in Michael's chest at the tender gesture but he felt a little bit like he was intruding on a private moment. Meg seemed to sense his discomfort because she lightened the mood with an easy grin and a "feeling left out?", followed by an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. He chuckled, the awkward tension leaving him. Gavin seemed calmer now as well but he still trailed off when he started, "So, should we..." Meg took his hand. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom then, shall we?" Gavin gulped audibly then followed her. Once they were in the bedroom, Michael started getting nervous as well. This suddenly felt a lot more real. He fumbled out his phone and opened the camera as Meg and Gavin sat on the bed. "Ready?" When they both nodded, he hit record. 

Meg seemed to have a plan and took the lead, starting out by kissing Gavin. Gavin visibly relaxed, the tension in his shoulders gone as he deepened the kiss. Their hands started wandering as they made out, the kiss becoming increasingly heated. When they pulled apart Meg climbed into Gavin's lap, grinding against his hips and kissing his neck as Gavin ran his hands up her sides, a quiet gasp escaping him. 

Michael bit his lip. It was weird, watching them like this, but he couldn't help the arousal settling in. They looked good, Meg her usual confident self and Gavin quiet for once, pulling her in for another kiss. "Someone's impatient", Meg teased as Gavin tugged at her shirt. Michael walked around to get a better angle as Meg made a show of removing her shirt, reveling in Gavin's undivided attention. 

Gavin admired the sight before him, Meg's flirtatious smile, the way her body was framed by her lacy black bra, before kissing her neck as he unclasped her bra. Meg let it fall to the floor as Gavin trailed his hands up, coming to rest on her boobs and gently massaging them. Meg let out a soft sigh, then climbed out of his lap. "As lovely as that was, I think you're a little overdressed." Gavin eagerly fumbled with his belt, glad to step out of the restrictive jeans. 

Michael could see that he was already half hard, biting back a gasp of his own when Gavin let out an undignified noise as Meg squeezed him through his boxers. Fuck, he hadn't really thought about this. He fixed his eyes on the screen again, trying to focus on getting a nice and steady video again. 

Meg pulled Gavin's shirt up, hands splayed almost possessively on his chest as he pulled the shirt over his head. Gavin leaned in for another kiss but Meg held him back. "The boxers too." Gavin pouted. "That's hardly fair, you're still-" "Strip," Meg interrupted darkly, the mood shifting rather suddenly. 

Gavin complied immediately, standing in front of Meg completely naked, now fully hard and blushing. "That's better. Now why don't you show the camera how well you prepared for me?", she added sweetly. Gavin froze for a second before his eyes snapped to where Michael was filming as if he had forgotten the camera. 

"I- um", he sputtered, his face flushing red at an alarming speed. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting." There was that dangerous tone again. Gavin must have noticed it too because his eyes snapped back to Meg. "Yes-sir", he mumbled quietly. So that's what Meg had meant by "a little kinky". Michael couldn't say he was surprised. Not that he had thought about it. 

He was torn from his thoughts when Gavin obediently turned to bend over the bed. His mind blanked. There was- a plug. And Gavin was looking at him- at the camera over his shoulder. Had he been wearing that the entire time? "Good boy.", Meg praised, Gavin's breath catching. _Interesting._ She reached over and slowly pulled it out before roughly slamming it back in, forcing a desperate whine out of Gavin. 

Michael's grip on the phone tightened. That should not be so hot but his dick didn't care. Meg was now sporting a devilish grin as she squeezed lube onto her fingers from a small bottle. He resisted the urge to readjust himself in his pants and zoomed in on where Meg had now replaced the plug with her fingers, leisurely pumping them in and out, holding Gavin's hips down with her other hand. 

"Keep going while I get ready", Meg instructed as she withdrew her fingers and walked over to the dresser. Michael kept the camera trained on Gavin who pushed himself onto his knees then reached behind himself. Michael's heart was racing as he watched Gavin slowly sink his fingers into himself. "Fuck", he whispered quietly. Gavin's head turned and Michael froze. Had he said that out loud?

His worries were forgotten when Gavin bit his lip and started fingering himself in earnest, a flush on his face and pupils blown wide as his eyes met Michael's. One hand fisted in the sheets, two fingers pumping in and out, Gavin barely holding back his quiet whimpers. He changed the angle of his fingers until he found what he was looking for, stilling as he tried to stop the breathy moan that escaped him before speeding up, letting out a new desperate noise every other thrust. 

Michael bit back a groan when Gavin let out a quiet whine as he added another finger, eyes still on Michael like he was looking for approval. The words were out before he could stop himself. "You look so fucking good like that." Gavin outright moaned and then his eyes fluttered shut, hips rocking back against his fingers desperately before stuttering to a stop, his breathing heavy. _Did he just-_

"Did I give you permission to come?" Michael hadn't even noticed Meg return. He panned the camera to her, now wearing a strapon, her disapproving look turning into a smirk as Gavin sputtered out an apology, tripping over his words. "I don't blame you", she added in a sultry voice, "you like it when Michael praises you?" 

Gavin was bright red once again, lowering his gaze to avoid both Meg and the camera. He gasped as Meg pulled his hair to make him face her. "I asked you a question." "I- yes", he choked out. 

Michael felt his own face heat up as the realization sank in. He'd gotten hard watching Gavin finger himself, he'd basically talked dirty- and Gavin had gotten off on it. "I guess I don't have to punish you. But I still haven't gotten what I wanted." Meg beckoned Gavin to turn around on the bed so he was facing the camera again before pushing him back on his hands and knees. 

Gavin shuddered weakly when Meg rubbed her strapon against his ass. "You're so desperate." She reached around and stroked him slowly, reveling in his eager whine. "I can't believe you're already hard again. You need to be filled up that bad?" Gavin tried to push back against her, but Meg held his hips still. 

"No you don't. You want something, you have to ask for it." "Please", Gavin whimpered immediately, his voice cracking a little when Meg's grip on him tightened. "Please what?", Meg asked innocently, hand back in his hair and pulling him up to look at the camera. 

Michael let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Gavin's hair was a mess from where Meg had pulled it, his eyes wide, lips parted invitingly and he already looked so fucked out. "Please fuck me", Gavin breathed, now looking directly at Michael. 

And it was meant for Meg, but now Michael was thinking about it, taking Meg's place and pushing into him while he made those beautiful ridiculous noises and- Meg took pity on Gavin, dropping the lube and lining herself up before slowly pushing in, Gavin's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep quiet. 

The mewl Gavin let out when she was all the way in was too much and Michael was cupping himself through his jeans with his free hand, trying his best to keep the camera steady. And fuck, the pressure was such a relief but it wasn't enough, not when Meg winked at him as she started fucking Gavin, strangled noises escaping him despite his efforts.

With a whispered "fuck" Michael unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, stroking himself as he watched Meg pound into Gavin. 

And Gavin was looking at him now, choking back a moan as he watched Michael stroke himself in time with Meg's thrusts. Meg leaned closer to Gavin's ear when she spoke again. 

"You're doing so well Gav, you're so good for us, don't hold back those lovely noises." And Gavin obliged, whimpering when Meg slammed into him extra hard. Fuck, he looked incredible like that. "Maybe Michael will fuck you like that if you ask nicely." Gavin moaned again, past the point of being embarrassed. "Or maybe he'd fuck your mouth while I'm taking your ass." 

And fuck, wasn't that a picture, making Gavin choke on his dick while Meg was buried inside him. He must've said that out loud because Gavin moaned "fuck, yes", his hungry gaze falling down to Michael's dick, licking his lips and Michael was so close- 

"Or you could beg him to come on your face", Meg murmured like she couldn't wait to see it and Gavin nodded, "yes, please-" and Michael could almost see it, his hand speeding up- but Meg wasn't satisfied. "You can do better than that. Beg." 

And Gavin moaned again, looking up at Michael through half lidded eyes- "Fuck- please, come on my face Michael", and that did it, he was coming, splattering Gavin's face with come, some of it landing in his mouth. Gavin tensed up and let out a choked moan as he came, Meg fucking him through his orgasm and whispering praise to him until he collapsed on the bed. 

Meg blew a kiss at the camera, startling Michael out of his stupor. He hastily ended the recording and dropped the phone into his pocket to zip his pants up again. Meg had already discarded the strapon and was helping up a boneless Gavin. "Time to get cleaned up", she announced as they headed for the bathroom together. 

Unsure of what to do in the meantime Michael went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, his mind racing at a million miles a minute now that he was thinking clearly again. 

He had just jerked off watching his best friend have sex. No big deal. He had come on Gavin's face while Meg was pegging him. _He asked you to_ , his brain supplied helpfully. Now he was thinking about it again, Gavin's desperate whine, his breathless voice as he begged- 

"So, are you going to send me that video?" Michael almost choked on his water as Meg interrupted his sudden fantasy. He hadn't even noticed Meg and Gavin come in. Picking out the file on his phone he realized he had almost forgotten why they had done this in the first place. 

Gavin was evidently more embarrassed when Meg cheered for the notification, but Michael wasn't sure what to say without making things infinitely more awkward. "Um. That was. Great", he pointed out uselessly. "Sure was", grinned Meg, playfully punching Gavin in the arm, "right Gav?" 

"Yeah, that was top", he mumbled at the floor, pointedly avoiding eye contact. "Wanna play Mario Kart?", Meg suggested, picking up 3 controllers. "Yeah", Michael quickly agreed, glad to cut that conversation short. They could talk about this later. 

He was infinitely relieved that they were quickly settling into their usual gaming habits. After 3 rounds they were laughing and yelling like usual, as if nothing had changed.


End file.
